


Green Is Not Your Color (It's the Hulk's)

by StonyAvengerGirl16 (CharmedBritannia)



Category: MCU, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce just wants to go home, Clint Is a Good Bro, Fluff, Jealous!Steve, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious!Tony, SO MUCH FLUFF, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedBritannia/pseuds/StonyAvengerGirl16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony have just gotten together, and everything's going great. Until they go to their first gala as lovers. Tony's charming people like usual, Steve's not happy about it one bit, Natasha somehow snuck knives into the party, Clint is trying to get Steve through it, Thor is scaring people, Phil is supervising, and goddamnit Bruce wants to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Is Not Your Color (It's the Hulk's)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I listen to 'Super Psycho Love' (NOT MINE!) by Simon Curtis, and look up superhusbands on Tumblr. Enjoy the madness.

Steve was not happy right now. 

Not at all.

Over the last week, things had been going splendidly. After threats from Nat, Clint, and James Rhodes, all telling him to get his head out of his ass and ask out Tony, he had blushed, stammered, stuttered, and generally embarrassed himself through asking him to dinner. 

After staring at him like he couldn't believe what he was hearing (and oh god why was he staring he could feel his blush getting worse), he gave a shy, but real smile and told him he'd love to.

Dinner had gone amazingly. There was not one lull in the conversation, the food was fantastic, and at the end of the night they had shared a sweet goodnight kiss, which turned into two, which turned into four, which turned into making out on Tony's couch.

It was a very good night.

It had been a few days since then, and while he couldn't believe his luck, he also couldn't stomp down one nasty little detail.

He didn't want to share Tony.

He knew it was childish, and he knew his Ma would be so disappointed in him, but couldn't help it.

Before, he could put reigns on it, saying that Tony wasn't his to monopolise. He still couldn't stand it when he saw Tony interacting with the other Avengers.

Be it in the lab with Bruce, sparring with Nat, playing video games with Clint, or discussing Asgardian magic vs. science with Thor, unless he was included, he would take his sketchbook to his room and sulk like a child.

It drove him crazy.

Of course Nat had called him out on it, and somehow deduced his problem. 

He was still acting like he was that skinny little guy from Brooklyn.

Go figure.

Apparently, he was still instinctively protecting what he felt was his, because back when he was young he could (and would) have things taken from him just because of his small stature. 

That explained a lot.

But that wasn't Tony's fault. He didn't deserve to have the burden of something so immature placed on his shoulders along with everything else. So here he was, standing in a corner, away from prying eyes, drunk people, and handsy flirts.

He could see almost the entire floor from here, and decided to just keep an eye out for trouble. 

Nat looked stunning in a strapless, sequin, black gown. There was a slit from low thigh to the bottom, and it hugged her in all the right places. Her jewelry and heels sparkled as well, and she was attracting more than a little attention. 

He was almost absolutely sure she had at least four knives on her person, despite assuring Coulson that she didn't.

Coulson was dressed in his usual purposely unassuming black suit, minus the bluetooth and sunglasses. His tie was red, and his shoes were polished to perfection.

Clint had on a similar suit to Coulson, without a tie because he "drew a line, honey. I love you dearly, but I refuse to put one of those nooses around my neck for three hours. No, Phil."

Thor, despite all attempts otherwise, wore his battle armour. He claimed that it showed his "skill and status as Asgardian royalty, perfect for this celebration!" He was intimidating quite a few people, and outright scaring some more. 

At least he left Mjolnir. That was a plus.

Bruce simply wore a plain blue suit with a navy tie. He wanted to stay home, but Fury had made it clear that "we need to show them that the Hulk is not a threat. So I'm sorry Dr. Banner. You have to."

And of course, Tony.

God, Tony.

He was probably the only one receiving as much attention as Nat, but that was to be expected. His hair was styled perfectly, his goatee was immaculate, his no doubt tailored suit fit him wonderfully, and everything about him screamed seduction and charm. 

He liked workshop Tony better.

He liked Tony when he had just woken up, when he was demanding coffee, when he was gesturing wildly while explaining something, and when he was calm and still or sleeping. Those were the best Tonys.

He knew that his charming was necessary, and that he wouldn't take up any scandalous offers, but it still frustrated him. Mostly because he realised that the frustration stemmed from the hurt and insecurities he still had.

He knew Tony had said he had feelings for him too, but did he really? What if he was just put on the spot and didn't want to hurt his feelings? What if that smile he gave was a sympathetic one, and his hope had morphed it into a happy one? 

What could a man bred in glitz and glamour want with a man from 1930's Brooklyn?

What could a genius, billionaire, philanthropist who shaped the future want with an out-of-date soldier like him?

"I take it from your sour face that you're not having fun."

Clint's voice startled him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at him, ready to lie, but took one look at his skeptical face and sighed.

"I really don't want to talk about it, Clint."

"Too fucking bad. One of my best friends is sulking in a corner, and I would like to know why."

God. How could he explain without sounding horribly childish?

Clint just continued to stare. 

"Look, I..I just...I...goddamnit I'm jealous, alright? I'm jealous. Tony is over there surrounded by people who obviously want him, and I can't stand it. Okay? Can we just stop here?" His face felt like it was on fire.

Clint just stared.

"Have you told him?"

"Why would I? It's silly, and the last thing he needs is unnecessary guilt."

At this, Clint scowled.

"You give Tony way too little credit."

Before he could argue, he held up a hand.

"So you think that he wouldn't want to know that something is bothering you? Steven Grant Rogers, that man loves you. He looks at you like you are the world to him. Don't you think he deserves to know if something is bothering you, no matter how small? Because I've been on the other end. Phil and I had been dating for months, and one day he starts looking extremely upset. Do you know how much it hurts to have the one you love not tell you why they're upset? Like they can't trust you? Hint: a lot. A fucking lot. And it turns out he was worried that he wasn't enough for me, which was really fucking ironic. So channel some of that Captain America bravery, and go tell your boyfriend what's wrong."

During his speech, Steve had just stood there, silently. But he knew he should take Clint's advice. God help him.

"Thanks, Clint."

"Welcome Rogers. Now go."

And so he went.

\-------------------

He broke through the crowd surrounding Tony relatively easy. They must have seen the look on his face. 

And then came the straw that broke the camel's back. Tony was talking with another business man, and also, inch-by-inch, trying to escape from a blonde in a low cut, red, strapless dress. She was stroking his arm, leaning in, and attempting to whisper something in his ear. 

That was enough.

"Tony, can I talk to you for a moment?"

He looked up, and his smile became genuine for a few seconds.

"Of course Steve."

He led them back to his corner, and turned them until Tony was against the wall.

"Who was she?"

"Who was who?"

"The young lady touching you."

"The daughter of a potential investor, why?"

"So you weren't planning on...escaping... with her?"

"Escaping...Steve! No! What gave you that idea?"

He buried his face in his neck, and didn't answer.

"Stevie...were you jealous?"

All he could do was nod.

"Oh, Stevie..." 

Tony wrapped his arms around him, and suddenly it all just came pouring out. His frustrations, his fears, his revelations, all of it. He dared to peak at him when he was done. He was startled when calloused hands gently brought his face all the way upwards.

"Steven Grant Rogers." He winced at the stern use of his full name. "I love you. I think I made that clear after our date a few days ago. But you obviously need to hear me say it. I love you. I love the serious super-soldier, but I also love that stubborn, sweet, adorable, wonderfully good shrimp from Brooklyn that could never back down from a fight. You need to know that. Plus, our three hours are over. Let's go home so I can show you how much I love you."

At the perverted smirk that accompanied the last sentence, he blushed, but could also feel his lower half getting interested. He was very close to picking him up and whisking him away when an explosion crumbled a few pillars, and a roar echoed through the ballroom. He was quick to cover Tony. Once he had him clear of danger, he looked over his shoulder. Tony made a noise of disbelief, and let out a string of swears that could only be summed up as 'oh, shit.'

Yep, that was about it.  
\-----------------------------

Fury sat at the head of the table. His hands were steepled, and a vein in his head was throbbing.

"Tell me again what the fuck happened? All I asked for was three fucking hours! THREE FUCKING HOURS. Somehow, that was enough time to turn a simple publicity gala into a shit storm!"

Coulson, calm and efficient as usual, spoke in a deadpan tone. 

"Thor summoned Mjolnir to show to a crowd, which smashed through several walls, which startled Dr. Banner, who became the Hulk, who was not pleased that he didn't know where he was, which made him roar, which prompted security to aim weapons at him, which caused Romanov to threaten them with knives that she insisted at the beginning of the party she didn't have, which led to more security, and then Barton shot arrows that he didn't have when we arrived with a bow that he also didn't have at the feet of around four of them, yelling, and I quote, 'touch her and you're shish kabobs', which then led to Rogers attempting to keep the peace, and they aimed weapons at him, which caused Stark to call out for 'everyone to just shut the fuck up, I'll pay for the damages and there will be a formal apology later, just shut the fuck up and exit the building', wearing the suit that he also said he didn't bring."

Fury looked like he was going to explode, but before he could, Bruce spoke up.

"With all do respect, Director Fury, I don't get why we're here. There were no severe injuries, Tony is going to pay for any damage, we can give a formal apology later, and frankly, I told you me going was a bad idea. I would really like to go home and drink my tea, then sleep. All of us would like sleep. Can we go home now?"

Speechless, Fury dismissed them, saying that "they better be ready for a press conference, and it better be a damn good one."  
\------------------

Once they had gotten back to the tower, eaten some pizza Jarvis had put in an order for, and went their separate ways, Tony had all but dragged him with him to the penthouse. 

"You live with me now, just saying."

He could do nothing but chuckle tiredly and tighten the arm around his waist. 

After an interesting shower together, they had both climbed into Tony's enormous and extremely comfy bed. In seconds, his Tony was out like a light. He squeezed the arms around his waist a little tighter. Sure, he may have to share his time with him. But he was the only one who had him where it mattered.

His heart.

And with that he kissed Tony's forhead, nuzzled his neck, and went to sleep.  
\-------------------

FIN.


End file.
